Godzilla (Shin)
"Godzilla, truly a god incarnate"- Kayocco Ann Patterson This article features Godzilla as shown in Shin Godzilla. History Godzilla formed from the dumping of Nuclear waste into the ocean, since it fed on it. First Form The first form was first seen when its tail surfaced from the watees of Tokyo Bay. However, it then swam for the Tama River. Second Form The second form surfaced in the streets, and crashed through automobiles and buildings, killing many people and causing panic. This lasted around two hours be it evolved. Third Form The third form stomped through streets and railway tracks. It destroyed the trains and cars. The hesitance and the calling off of the attack by the government allowed Godzilla to escape to Tokyo Bay again. Fourth Form The fourth form surfaced in Tokyo Bay. As he stomped across the Tokyo District towns and cities, he destroyed buildings. The attempt to destroy him near the Tama River failed, and the gigantic creature entered Tokyo. He leveled skyscrapers and caused a blackout. Despite the American bombs, he only bled. However, he destroyed them using his atomic blasts. Afterwords, he decimated Tokyo, and entered suspended animation. He received an awakening with unmanned train bombs. As drones were sent, he used atomic blasts to destroy them. However, this was a trap to trap him and inject him with the coagulant. However, he destroyed that group of cranes after thirty percent of the coagulant was injected. Though this procedure was repeated. After one hundred percent of the coagulant was injected, he bit son on the cranes, and destroyed them. As he attempted to use an atomic blast, he froze. Fifth form TBA Appearance First Form The first form for Godzilla did not have very discernible characteristics, since it was mostly submerged. However, the feature that did show were his tail and, to a lesser extent, dorsal spines. The tail has a shredded appearance. These were tanish in color. Second Form The second form is very much like a semi- aquatic creature is. It has gills, legs for aquatic movement, and fins. It has large eyes on its more primordial head. The tail has a shredded end, like the first form. The coloring was still a tan color. The eyes were blue. Third Form The third form was bipedal and upright, and more adapted to land. Its head was more adapted, and it's tail was more similar to the fourth form. The gills dissappeared. Hands also adapted from the fins. It also had the red heat vents between its dorsal spines. The color of the third form was darker, but the eyecolor remained the same. Fourth Form The fourth form had all the appearances of a traditional Godzilla, with slight variation. Red areas ran all across the body. The tail evolved. The head evolved completely. Also, he had the black skin color of a classic Godzilla. The eyes also had black pupils and white around the pupils. This Godzilla had a more slender build than some of the more previous Godzilla generations. Abilities Apparent Abilities * Self mutation (evolving or under-evolving) * Physical resilience * Atomic blast (mouth) * Atomic blast (dorsal spines) * Atomic blast (tail) Possible Abilities * Developing powered flight * Shrinking to best suit situations Trivia * Shin Godzilla is one of the few antagonistic Godzilla generations * Shin Godzilla is currently the most powerful Godzilla generation Category:Godzilla Generations Category:Reboot Era Godzillas Category:Toho Godzillas Category:Villain Godzillas